Golden Heart
by YuyaKnightwriter97
Summary: A girl with golden hair and eyes have bring take to Phantomhive household by Ciel's parents and work as a maid. DISCONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

_It a really cold winter at London street, everyone is celebrate Christmas with their family except the homeless peoples who sitting on the street easilly one girl. She have blonde hair and golden eyes, she sitting on the street waiting ... until two peoples was standing front of her ..._

_"Vincent, look" said the beautiful lady with amber-blond hair and beautiful deep blue eyes _

_"Oh my, why are doing in the street little girl ?" said the handsome man with dark black hair and brown_

_"We should help her, Vincent" she said_

_"Yes, we must ..." he said _

_"What is your name ?" the lady ask me_

_"I-I don't k-know ..." I said_

_"Oh my, you don't remember ?" she ask as I shook my head_

_"How about come with us ?" he say as my eyes widen _

_"R-really ?" they both nodded as I stand up and hug them _

_"T-thank you" they both smile to me as I smile back to them_

_"My name is Vincent Phantomhive and this is my wife Rachel" he said_

_"Hello, it nice to meet to you both" I bow to them as they smiling_

_"Let go buy some clothes for you first before we head back" he said as we went to buy some clothes _

_We stop to a big mansion as we walk in "Welcome back, Master" the servets said as they bow "Who is this little girl" as an old butler look at me, I feel kinda scare as I hide behind Vincent "It okay, this Tanaka my butler" he said he patted my head "Father ! Mother !" I turn and saw a boy look a year younger than me. _

_He have dark navy blue hair and blue eyes "Welcome home !" the boy said as he hug Rachel "Who this" he ask as he point at me "She have no name, Ciel" she said to him "This is my son, Ciel" Vincent said. I stand out and look at Ciel, he look kinda cute "H-Hello Ciel" I kinda shy when even I talk to anyone "I think we should give her a name, Rachel" Vincent said to his wife "How about Elena ? It a nice name for her" said Tanaka "E-Elena ?" "Yes, from now on, your name is Elena" said Vincent "Do you like your new name ?" Rachel ask me as I nodded and smile to them "Ciel, Elena will be take care of you" Vincent said "Will you take care of Ciel, Elena ?" Rachel ask me "Yes, I promise !" _

_End of chapter 1 _


	2. Chapter 2

_"I think we should give her a name, Rachel" Vincent said to his wife "How about Elena ? It a nice name for her" said Tanaka "E-Elena ?" "Yes, from now on, your name is Elena" said Vincent "Do you like your new name ?" Rachel ask me as I nodded and smile to them "Ciel, Elena will be take care of you" Vincent said "Will you take care of Ciel, Elena ?" Rachel ask me "Yes, I promise !" _

_ 4 years has pass, I become a maid at the Phantomhive household and I been really happy work as their maid since the first day I meet Ciel and his parent. _

_They are like a family to me and Ciel was like a little brother. Today is Ciel tenth birthday and I was helping the other serverts to celebrate it. Everything was prepared as I went to my room and take out the present for Ciel birthday then suddenly I heard a sream, I carry the present as I run out. _

_Fire is everywhere, I run through and shout "Young Master !" I quickly ran to Master Vincent study and saw something horrible , my head started to hurt really bad then I have a black out ..._

_ I started gaining my coniscous and look around that I notice someone came in and it Madam Red, Ciel aunt "W-Where am I ?" I asked "You're in the hospital, Elena" she said as I remember the mansion "Madam Red ! Where is Master Vincent and the other ?" I shout as she look down and said "Well ... Tanaka is a life but other ... are die" I was shock and started to cry. _

_I went to Tanaka room and knock on the door "Come in" I heard him as I open the door and walk in "Tanaka, are you alright ?" I asked "I'm alright, my dear" I smiles as Madam Red walk in "Elena ..." "Yes, Madam Red ?" "I wonder if you like to come and work with me ?" she said as I think and nod to her ..._

_It been few months since I work from Madam Red. I was cleaning the clothes then suddenly Madam Red bust in "Elena !" she shout "What the matter, Madam Red ?" I ask as she said "Ciel ... he a life !" I was shock 'Ciel ... is a life !' "We must go NOW !" she grab my hand and pulled me to the carriage. Our carriage stop at a apartment, Madam Red was hurry to see Ciel again so she ran while holding my hand ... T_T AGAIN. _

_Madam Red went into the room as I peep and saw Ciel "Y-Young master" I said as I ran over and hug him, I notice his left eyes was been cover and I saw a tall man in a black butler uniform ..._

_**enjoy chapter 2 o3o**_


End file.
